FIG. 10 shows a conventional structure for fixing an electrical junction box (refer to a Patent Literature 1). In FIG. 10, a battery post 51 is protruded and a plurality of fixing screw parts 52 are protruded on the top surface 50a of a battery 50. An electrical junction box 60 is provided with bus bars (not shown in the figure) to which a battery post connecting part (not shown in the figure) is attached, and a housing 61 which is arranged so that the bus bars are covered. Mounting parts 62 are provided in a plurality of positions of the housing 61.
The electrical junction box 60 is fixed to the top surface 50a of the battery 50 by fixing the battery post connecting part (not shown in the figure) to the battery post 51, and screwing nuts 70 into the fixing screw parts 52 which respectively penetrate through the mounting parts 62.